Fairy Love PART 1 FULL
by NinetailedMajinTheDeathDragon
Summary: Fairy Tail is attacked by Taluus of the Dark Realm. FULL PART 1.
1. Chapter 1

One day in the third Fairy Tail Guild Hall. The doors are kicked open and the person at the door is the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy. "We're back!" screamed Natsu. "Really Natsu," said Lucy. "Let's fight Erza," screamed Natsu with flames coming out of his mouth. Erza then punches him in the head and Natsu bounces off the ground and he flies into Gray.

"What are you doing you idiot!" screamed gray in Natsu's face. "Why are you naked? You're the idiot" screamed Natsu. "You guys calm down," said Lucy. Wendy looked at the two with an embarrassed expression.

Natsu and Gray start punching each other. "It's always so rowdy in here," said Carla. "Aye Sir!" screamed Happy. Panther Lily sat quietly drinking kiwi juice.

Lucy grabbed Natsu by the arm. "Come on we're going on another job I need to pay rent," said Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy end up fighting two thieves that have been stealing from a mans shop for 300J. When the job was done it was night. "Well, let's get going Lucy," said Natsu. Natsu walks Lucy home. "Well bye Natsu," said Lucy.

Lucy goes in and begins to draw a bath. Lucy sat in the warm water with steam rising. Lucy grabbed her tal and got out. When she walked in her room Natsu was sitting on her bed. "What're you doing here Natsu!" screamed Lucy in his face. "I'm here to see you of course!" screamed Natsu. Happy was there too zooming around Lucy's room. "Why are you two always break..." she was interupted by Happy flying in to the back of her head. Lucy's lips hit Natsu's in an accidental kiss.

Lucy moved her face away from Natsu's blushing. Natsu was also blushing. "Wow, there in looooooove!" said Happy. Lucy then kicked happy in the face. Natsu face turned bright red. "Why are you looking at me like that Natsu," said Lucy. Lucy looked down and the tal she was wearing had fallen off. Lucy screamed covering her self.

Natsu and Happy waited outside her door. "You can come back in now," said Lucy. Natsu and Happy walked in, Lucy now wearing pajamas. "You two are gonna sleep on the floor because I'm going to bed," said Lucy. SNOOOR. Lucy looked at her bed and Natsu and Happy were already asleep. "Whatever" said Lucy. Lucy get in to bed laying next to Natsu with little Happy in the middle.

The next morning Lucy wakes up to a fishy smell. Happy is cooking a fish. She opens her eyes an ans sees Natsu's face next to hers. Her arms are wrapped around Natsu and Natsu's arms are wrapped around her. She sits up blushing. "Oh, hey Lucy," contiued Happy, "I thought I'd make me and you two love birds some lunch." Lucy looke at the table and there is a blate with a dozen fried fish. Natsu gets up and looks at Lucy. "Good morning," said Natsu.

Later, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy are walking to the guild hall. When they arrive at the gates there stands Erza. "Woah, I think something is wrong with Erza," said Lucy. Erza stared at them with plain white eyes. Erza pulls out her sword and starts running toward them. "Oh, you want to go at it Erza, bring it!" screamed Natsu. Natsu runs toward Erza. Erza gets closer and runs right pass Natsu and stops. Natsu falls on one knee. and blodd starts dripping form his side. "What's going on," said Natsu.

Erza changes to her Haven's Whell armour adn begins and aims her swords toward Lucy. "Erza, NO!" screamed Natsu as Erza launched her sword towards Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu jumps in front of Lucy. "Roar of Fire Lightning Dragon!" screamed Natsu as the flames and lightning shot out of his mouth towards the swords. Most of the swords ended up destroyed but not all of them two were still flying straight toward them. All the sudden a metal sword was in front of Natsu blocking the two swords.

It was Gajeel, Levy was also with them. "Oooh where you two at with out Lily," said Happy. "Shut up cat!" screamed Gajeel with a red face.

-THAT PREVIOUS DAY WHEN NATSU AND LUCY WHERE OUT-

"Hey Gajeel?" asked Levy embarassed. "Yeah what is it?" replied Gajeel while leaning back on his seat with his feet on the table. "Uh... wi.. wi.. will.. will you..," she said. "Spit it out already!" screamed Gajeel. "Will you go to dinner with me?" she asked. Gajeel fell back in his chair. "Are you okay?" asked Levy. "Yeah I'm fine, but yes I would like to go," said Gajeel

-LATER AFTER DINNER-

"That was great!" said Levy. "Yes it was ama...," said Gajeel but he was interupted by a kiss on the lips by Levy.

-BACK TO THE BATTLE-

Gajeel face turned bright red. "Wow there in looove," said Happy. "Happy now is not the time can't you see Gajeel and Natsu are busy," said Levy. Erza changed to her Fire Empress Armour and charged towards Natsu and Gajeel. "Iron Dragon!" screamed Gajeel. "Fire Dragon!" screamed Natsu. "ROAR!" screamed the both of them at the same time. The two blasts mixed and hit Erza directly. Erza fell defeated. Erza sat back up. Black and purple aura formed around her.

Erza shot a black blast right at Lucy. The blast formed around Lucy and lifted her up and it formed into a box. The walls around the box began too close on her. "Lucy!" screamed Natsu. Natsu shot fire out of his feet. "What are you doing Natsu? You're going to get hurt!" screamed Gajeel. Natsu flew into the box head first. Natsu's head was in the box. Natsu screamed in pain for the part that was still touching the box was burning him.

Natsu put his righ arm in, then left arm in. Natsu screams in pain. Natsu pulls the rest of his bad in. "Now what are we gonna do Natsu we are both stuck in here," said Lucy. Natsu brings his face closer to Lucy and he kisses her. Lucy begins to blush uncontrollably. "I love you Lucy," said Natsu. Natsu hugs her anf forms fire on his back and falls backwards.

The box breaks apart and Natsu hits the ground on his back with Lucy in his arms. "I love you too Natsu," said Lucy on top of Natsu. She then kissed him. Natsu and Lucy get back up. All the sudden the doors of Fairy Tail open and every other member of Fairy Tail come outside exept for four. Elfman, Wendy, and Carla were gone. Gildarts was already gone. All the members all had a dark aura around them.

"Retreat!" screamed Gajeel. Natsu and gang are now at Lucy's place. "What should we do now," said Lucy. "We need to find Elfman, Wendy, and Carla," said Levy. "Ok me, Natsu, and Happy will go look for Wendy and Carla, andyou two will go find Elfman.

Natsu and Lucy went to the Fairy Hills. "I'll go check her room," said Lucy. Lucy went into Wendy's room and saw Carla and Wendy still asleep. "Wake up!" screamed Lucy. Wendy and Carla popped up. "Oh No! We slept in Carla!" said Wendy. "How did this happen," said Carla. "It's fine but we need to go get dressed, I'll wait outside," said Lucy.

Wendy and Carla came outside where Natsu, Lucy and Happy were waiting. "What's going on?" asked Wendy. "We'll explain when we get back to my place, let's go," said Lucy.

Gajeel and Levy were searching for Elfman. They ended up in a empty park. Gajeel stopped and Levy bumped into his back. Gajeel turned around and hugged Levy and picked her up. "What are you doing?" said Levy. Gajeel leaned his face in and gave her a kiss. Levy close her eyes. "Woah, who would have thought you and Levy! That's Man!" someone screamed Gajeel's face turned red and he put Levy down and turned to see Elfman.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Lucy's aparment, Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla were sitting. "What Erza attacked you guys!" said Wendy. "Yeah but we don't know why yet," said Lucy. CRAAASH. There was a big crash outside. "RUN FAIRY TAIL IS ATTACKING!" screamed someone from outside.

Natsu looked out the window to see Erza, Gray, and Juvia. All have the dark aura. "Ok me and Gajeel will get Erza, Lucy and Wendy you'll get Juvia, Levy and Elfman take Gray," said Natsu. They jump out the window. Erza requips into her Nakagami Armour. "Let's do this Salamander," said Gajeel. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" screamed Natsu as he went to go hit Erza in the face. Erza cathes his fist and throws him. "Roar of the Fire Lightning Dragon!" screamed Natsu still in the air. "Iron Dragon Roar!" screamed Gajeel at the same time. Both blast hit Erza on diffrent sides. It did nothing.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" screamed Wendy. The big blast hit Juvia head on. Juvia blocks and takes damage. Juvia turned into water. She turned back and hit Wendy with a water attack. Wendy flies back and hit a wall and fell unconsious. "Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" screamed Lucy. "Hiya, Lucy" said Lucy. "Get Juvia Loki," said Lucy. Loki goes and punches Juvia in the stomach. Juvia head butts Leo and Leo flies back. Leo then runs towards Juvia. Juvia goes to punch Leo but he dodges her and delivers an uppercut. Juvia fell knocked out.

Elfman grabs Gray with his monster arm and begins too crush him. Gray then freezes his arm and Elfman drops him. Gray then hits Elfman with an ice sword across the head. Elfman fell knocked out. Levy uses her Fire text and aims it Gray. Gray is hit directly and it does nothing. "Help her out Loki," said Lucy. Leo hits Gray in the face. "Sorry for this guys," said Leo. A dark aura forms around Gray and he aims his hand toward Leo. He then shoots several ice shard towards Leo, but this ice was black. The shards hit Leo and dark rings form around him. Leo begins screaming. Lucy closes the gate.

Natsu runs up to Erza and hits her with a barrage of Fire and Lightning punches. Erza fell on one knee. Gajeel now in Iron Shadow Dragon form come from behind Natsu and kicks her in her face and Erza is sent flying hits a wall and falls to the ground she then gets back up. Dark aura is forming around her. Erza requips on a sword. But this sword is diffrent. Its black. She goes to stike but Natsu catches it and Gajeel hits her with a metal pole. "Roar of!" screamed Natsu and Gajeel. "Of the Fire Lighning Dragon!" screamed Natsu. "Of the Iron Shadow Dragon!" screamed Gajeel. The Blasts mix and hit Erza. Erza fell on the ground.

Gray hits Lucy with a icy fist and she is knocked out. He then aims his hand towards Levy. He begins to shoot the back ice again. "No Levy, I have no magic left!" screams Gajeel. Gajeel runs and grabs Levy and the Ice hits the wall. Natsu then punches Gray in the face and then gray freezes Natsu's legs. "Crap i'm out of magic too!" screamed Natsu. Gray then aims his hand up and a black hole opens. He then shoots a black blast in the hole. A hole appears over Natsu and Levy. Natsu does a backflip and he hits the ground on his stomach dodging the blast. Gajeel hugs Levy and the blasthits him in the back.

Black rings form around Gajeel. Gajeel screams in pain. The black rings the Explodes into a blackish lightning around Gajeel. All of the sudden Gajeel disappers. "Gajeel!" screamed Levy and Natsu. Natsu grabs Gray by the throat and slams him into the ground knocking him out. Lucy wakes up. "Are you ok Lucy," said Natsu. All of the sudden a thin puplish thing of light hit the ground. Natsu looks up to see a black and purple portal in the sky. "Lucy, Levy get out of here and take these guys with you. Lucy summon Taurus and he picks up Elfman and Gray. Lucy picks up Wendy. Happy picks up Erza, and Carla picks up Juvia. They begin to run. "Becarful Natsu!" screamed Lucy. All the sudden a thing shot down and then appeared a person. The man had a Black robe. "Who are you?" asked Natsu. "I am Taluus, I am just a traveller of the Dark Realm, but I came here to have a little fun with the number one guild in Fiore." The man said. Taluus had white, medium lenghth, spiky hair and glowing purple eyes.

"So you're the one messing with my friends!" screamed Natsu. Natsu then punches the man in the face, but it did nothing. The man grabbed Natsu by the hand and broke his hand. Natsu screamed. The man then punched Natsu in the stomache and Natsu fell knocked out. Taluus picked Natsu up by the arm and vanished with Natsu.

Natsu awakens in a dark place. All he see's is Blackness. Suddenly he sees a purple light in the distance. "Come boy," said a voice. Natsu walks into the purple light. When Natsu walks in he finds himself in a white room. Nothing but white with black doors behind him. The doors close and he hears a clicking like the door was locked.

A black figure appeared in foront of Natsu. The figure had no face and two purple eyes. "What are you?" Natsu asked. "I am a soul, the soul of the man you just met," the figure continued, "I am the Soul of Taluus, for I am Taluus, me and Taluus or one of the same," said the figure. "Why am I here?" asked Natsu. "This is your soul, for now, but soon it will be mine," said the figure.

The figure then fell in to the floor and room turned black. Fire formed around Natsu. Darkness had begun to consume him. The darkness climbed up around Natsu and Natsu's eyes turned purple. Natsu looked almost identical to the figure exept for he still had the spiky hair. The fire around him turned black and purple.


	4. Chapter 4

Erza, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, and Elfman were on the ground. Lucy looked up at the the sky to see the portal had disappeared. "I hope Natsu is ok," said Lucy. "I'm sure he is," said Levy. Suddenly Erza awoke. "Oh no!" screamed Lucy. "Oh no what? Why what's wrong?" asked Erza. "Oh your normal now!" said Lucy exicted. "I wonder of the others changed back to normal as well," said Levy.

"What's going on?" asked Erza."We'll tell you later, k Erza," said Lucy. "I'll make up Gray and see if his alright now," said Levy. Levy slapped Gray in the face. and Gray sat up. He looked at Levy with the same eyes. "He's not normal yet!" screamed Levy running behind Lucy. Gray shot and ice blast at Lucy and then Erza cut it. "I don't know what's going on her but I can't let you do that," said Erza. Erza ran up to Gray and hit him across the head knocking him out instantly.

"Wow! That was awesome!" screamed Lucy. Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Carla dropped Juvia and Gray off at the door of the guild. They took Elfman and Wendy back to Lucy's aparment.

Wendy awoke in Lucy's bed. Lucy was explaining the situation too Erza with Levy while Happy and Carla were sitting on the table. "So you're awake now," said Elfman sitting on the ground next to her. "Yeah," she said. Wendy got out of bed and went to Lucy. "Where's Natsu and Gajeel?" asked Wendy. Lucy and Levy looked down and nodded no. "Oh no!" said Wendy. All the sudden the city started to change.

"It's Gildarts!" screamed Lucy. "Oh No! He's going to the guild," said Levy. "We got to stop him!" screamed Happy. "Happy! Fly me to the front of the Guild! Carla you'll fly Lucy!" said Erza. "AYE SIR!" screamed Happy.

Now at the guild entrance. The city was already back to normal. Gildarts showed up. "Stop Gildarts! Don't go inside the guild!" screamed Erza. "Why not? Whatever move," said Gildarts. Gildarts pushed the two out of the way and walked into the guild hall. He then came back out. "What is wrong with everyone?! They all attacked me when I walked in!" screamed Gildarts. "No time to explain we need to go to my place we'll tell you there," said Lucy.

Back at Lucy's aparment

"So, that's the situation, everyone has gone crazy, a portal opened in the sky, and Natsu and Gajeel are missing, this is crazy." said Gildarts. BOOOOM. They heard a big crash at the end of town. "Wendy, Levy, Elfman stay here, we'll go and investigate," said Erza.

They stopped at the end of town to see Gajeel. Gajeel's arm turned into a sword and he attacked Erza. Erza blocked the attack with her sword. Gajeel shot his Roar at Erza and Erza dodged. Erza requiped into her Black Wing Armour and slashed Gajeel. Gajeel fell unconsious.

Suddenly the sky turned balck and purple. It was the portal. All of the sudden a person fell from the portal. It was Natsu. "Natsu, you're ok!" said Lucy. "There is no Natsu only Taluus," said Natsu. "I don't know who you are but leave me friends body NOW!" screamed Erza. She went to go attack Taluus but Taluus grabbed her by the head. "I don't know how you left my spell, but it dosen't matter, now that I have the power of the Dragon Slayer, I will slay Zeref and destroy not only Earthland but Edolas along with it," said Taluus. "Why do you want to kill Zeref?" asked Gildarts. "Simple, he is the one who sent me into the Dark Realm, and now this world shall meet its end," said Taluus. Taluus summoned a black flame with purple lightning around it in the hand Erza's head was in. Erza dropped to the ground.

"Erza!" screamed Gildarts and Lucy. "You'll pay for this! You'll pay for messing with Fairy Tail!" screamed Gildarts. Gildarts went in and punched Taluus in the face. It did nothing. Gildarts backed up. He then shoots a black flamed and cloaked in purple lightning roar at Gildarts. Guild arts hits it with his crash magic. Gildarts runs up to him and uses is Disassembly Magic and hits him directly with it. Taluus moves to the left so fast no one see's it. Taluus then hits Gildarts in the side with a black flamed fist. Gildarts falls to the ground.

Gildarts gets back up is punched in the face with another flaming fist. It does nothing. "What?!" screamed Taluus. "You will pay!" screamed Gilarts. Gildarts punched Taluus in the face so hard he turned around. Gild arts grabbed Natsu's shirt and ripped it off. He saw a black tattoo on his back. He then punched Taluus in the back with a little magic. The tattoo disappeared. "Lucy the spell is broken! Go and tell the others," said Gildarts. "Ok," said Lucy. Lucy goes back to her aparment.

"Guy's Gildarts broke the spell lets go back to the guild and tell the others," Lucy said to Levy, Wendy, and Elfman.

Back to the fight

Taluus turns around to hit Gildarts with a black flamed purple lightning fist, but he is hit in the face with a metal pole. Gajeel has joined the fight. "You ready Iron Dragon," said Gildarts. "Yeah," said Gajeel. "You may have broken the spell but this boys soul is already mine. Natsu's pink spiky hair turned white and his eyes puple.

Gajeel and Gildarts both attacked at the same time and both delivered a big combo onto Taluus. Taluus fell on one knee Taluus looked at the both of them. Taluus then formed a black ball around himself. Gildarts and Gajeel backed up. "Dark Explosion," said Taluus. A huge black Explosive wave hit Gildarts and Gajeel.

Lucy after checking if everyone at the guild was alright. She left and went home. She laid in her bed shut her eyes. "Natsu, I miss you come back to me safely," she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Taluus still in Natsu's body stand in the Dark Realm. A hole in the ground opens. Taluus walk into the hole and begins to fall. He its the ground in the middle of Magnolia. It's still late morning. The ground begins to shake. He begins to float. The city of Magnolia begins to get sucked in to the portal. Fairy Tail looks in shock,

Mira changes into Satan Sould and flies toward Taluus. Taluus slaps her and she hits the ground wiht a bang. Makarov turns big and grabs Taluus and slams him into the ground. Taluus pushes his hand off him and begons to deliver Makarov a combo of black flamed kicks and punches. Makarov fell on one knee. He put his hands near each other. "1... 2...," he said. "So Fairy Law is it, well i Wouldn't do that if i were you unless you want to kill your precious "child", Natsu Dragneel," Taluus said. Makarov stops and is hit with a huge blake fire roar. Makarov fell.

"I've had about enough of this," continued Laxus, "Lets go Thunder Legion." Freed attacks with his sword and text magic. Evergreen hits him with Fairy Machine gun. Bickslow's babies attack too. All attacks do nothing. "Clap of the Dark Realm Dragon," Taluus said. Taluus claps and black flames cloaked in purple lighning hit Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow taking them out of the battle. Laxus punches Taluus in the face with a lightningfist and then upper cuts him Taluus hits the ground.

Taluus begins to float and then land back onto his feet. Laxus covers himself in lightning and ruches Taluus. Laxus punches him in the face, then in the stomach, and then elboes him. Taluus is sent flying. Laxus shoots lightning blast at him. Taluus is hit directly. Laxus stand and watches Taluus suck up his lightning. HE ATE IT! Taluus no fully charges with black flames and purple lightning shoots a huge lighning coverd roar. Laxus is hit directly. Laxus tries to block. Laxus is still standing. Laxus's arms fall. He falls to his knee and then his face hits the ground.

"None of you stand a chance against my Dragon Slayer Magic, this world will fall," said Taluus. "No, this can't be, we can't stop him," said Lucy.

"NOW BURN!" Taluus screamed. He aims his hand at the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. Suddenly a sword flies past Taluus's face. Taluus turns around to see Erza, Gildarts, and Gajeel. "I thought I take care of you three," said Taluus. "You underestimate us," said Gajeel. Gildarts rushes in and punches Taluus in the stomach. Taluus coughs up blood. Taluus grabs Gildarts by the throat and a darkspot on the ground appears. Taluus drops Gildarts on it and the Darkness crawls up him and Gildarts is paralyzed.

Erza and Gajeel rush Taluus at the same time. Taluus grabs them by the heads and slams them together. He drops them and they are knocked out. "Why do you all keep trying?" he said. Taluus begins to laugh. "It's finally time," he said. He bends his back and a arm come out. Then another arm. Then Taluus head with his mediumish lenghted white hair pops out. Then his whole body. Natsu's body falls to the ground. Natsu entire body tured gray. "I have fully absored the abilty of the Dragon Slayer, I am the Dragon SLayer of the Dark Realm," Taluus said.

"Lucy," said a voice in Lucy's head. "Natsu," she thought to herself. "Help Lucy," said Natsu.

Lucy fell over. Next thing she knew she was standing in a black room. She saw a gray figure on there knees. It was Natsu. "Save me Lucy," said Natsu. Lucy opened her eyes and got up and ran to Natsu. She picked up the gray Natus by the hand and pulled him up to his feet. Natsu's lifeless like body just stood there. Lucy brought her face in close and kissed him on the lips. Natsu's eyes opened and he wrapped his arms around her still gray.

Inside the black room Natsu saw as the walls turn white again. Suddenly the rooms falls apart like glass and Natsu falls.

Lucy continues kissing him. A yellow light appears on Natsu's chest and his whole body begibs to shine brightly. His color came back. "I love you Lucy," said Natsu. "I love you too," Lucy began to cry. They hug and then Natsu turn around to see Taluus. "This ends right here! I'll make you pay for what ypu've done!: screamed Natsu.

The ground begins to shake and fire and lighning form aroun Natsu. BLack fire and purple lightning form around Taluus. "You can not defeat me boy," continued Taluus, "My power far surpasses yours, this will be the end!" screamed Taluus. "Shut UP!" screams Natsu as he begins to explode in a fiery rage. Fire shoot all around and spark begin to fly. "I'll KILL YOU!" screamed Natsu.


	6. Chapter 6

"You can not defeat me boy," continued Taluus, "My power far surpasses yours, this will be the end!" screamed Taluus. "Shut UP!" screamed Natsu as he begins to explode in a fiery rage. Fire shoots all around hime and sparks begin to fly. "I'll KILL YOU!" screamed Natsu.

Natsu punches Taluus in the face with fire and lightmimg in it. Taluus flies back and shoots a roar at Natsu. Natsu counters it with his own roar. Taluus's roar outpowers Natsu and Natsu takes the full blast. Natsu shoots fire and lightning out of his feet and flies foward toward Taluus and hits hime with a fire lightning elbow in the face. Taluus slides back and spits out blood. Natsu comes running in to hit Taluus with a another Fire Lightning Dragon Fist. Taluus moves his head and dodges the attack and hit Natsu with his own fire lightning punch in the stomach. Natsu then uppercuts him with fire and lightning so hard that Taluus flips. Before Taluus fully flips Natsu grabs his leg and slams him into the ground. Natsu slams in the ground again, and again, and again, and again. Natsu continues to smash him in the ground longer.

Taluus then shoot fire out of his foot into Natsu's face. Natsu lets go and jumps back with his face on fire. Natsu eats the black fire. A black aura forms around Natsu. Natsu looks at Taluus. "You can't eat the Dark boy, you'll be consumed by it again," said Taluus. Natsu smiles. "Dark Dragon ROAR!" screamed Natsu and shoots a pure black blast at Taluus. Taluus take the blast headon. Taluus fall on one knee. "It can't consume me if I get rid of it," said Natsu. Natsu the rushes Taluus and kicks him in the face and Taluus rolls across the ground. Taluus gets back on his feet. "THAT's IT BOY!" screamed Taluus in a demonic voice. Dark aura begins to form around him. "So much magic power!" screamed Natsu in shock.

The ground begins to break and fly up. Dark aura starts spitting out of the cracks in the ground. Taluus begins to change. Darkness is crawling up him. Taluus turned into a black figure with triangular purple eyes. He then starts to get bigger. It's the true form of Taluus. "Witness my true power boy! THIS WORLD WILL MEET IT'S END!" screamed Taluus in a demonic voice. Natsu looked in horror. Taluus raise his hanfd up and things start coming out of the ground. "Come to me my Demon Army! DESTROY THIS WORLD AND CONSUME IT INTO DARKNESS!" screamed Taluus.

Natsu falls to his knees. "I can't beat him! All of these demons our has strong as he was before he transformed, and theres thousands!" screamed Natsu. Natsu falls to his hand and begins to cry. "I can't save her, I can't save Lucy, I can't save my friends, I can't save the world," said Natsu. Lucy runs to Natsu and grabs his hand. Natsu looked at her with teary eyes. The rest of the guild follows. Makarov and Laxus are up again but still injured. "We'll take care of these guys boy, you just get the big one," continued Makarov "Are ypu ready Fairy Tail, It's time for war Fairies V.D Demons! ATTACK!" Fairy Tail begins to take the Demons. Lucy bring Natsu to his feet. Natsu runs his eyes and looks at the Taluus. Lucy kisses him on the lips. Natsu looks in rage. His magic power almost empty Natsu could only use fire.

Natsu begins to run towards Taluus and shoots fire out of his feet. This is it one last attack. He summs flames into both of his hands and hits Taluus in the face with a Firey Wings. Natsu passe right through Taluus's head. Taluus head explodes. Natsu looks. "WHAT?!" screamed Natsu. Taluus's head grew back. Taluus turns around and looks right at Natsu with those purple eyes. To Taluus Natsu was nothing but an ant. "This can't be that was the last of my magic power," said Natsu.

Suddenly Taluus begins to scream and he grabs his head. "What is happening?! The power that I recieved from the Dragon Slayer are messing with my true form!" screamed Taluus. Taluus then spout wings from his back. He falls to his knees and hands. His hand change into claws. "I can't believe this!" screamed Natsu. The demons then disappeared and Taluus had became a giant Black Dragon. He still had those purple eyes. The Dragon began to shoot black fire cloaked in purple lightning at Natsu. Gildarts came to Natsu's side no longer paralyzed since Taluus had became a Dragon. "We can do this Natsu," said Gildarts. "Right," said Natsu.

The dragon began sto fly and his wings so powerful the wind they caused shattered the ground. "Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lily come here!" screamed Gildarts. "First things first wake up Gajeel!" Wnedy goes and uses her healing magic. Gajeel gets up. "Cana you come here too," Cana use her fire card and Natsu eats the fire regaining his magin power. "So Happy, Carla, and Lily you three will fly the Dragon Slayers up there and they'll slay the Dragon, I'll stay down here as back up," said Gildarts. Happy picks up Natsu, Carla picks up Wendy, and Panther Lily picks up Gajeel. They begin to fly toward the dragon. Natsu hits the Dragon with a fire lightning roar, Gajeel hits the Dragon with a iron shadow dragon roar, and wendy hits the dragon with a sky dragon roar. The dragon take damage but not enough to actually injure it.

Natsu and Gajeel begin hitting the dragon with barrages of punches and kicks filled with there powers. Wendy stayed back and gave them speed boosts and fire boosts. The damage begins adding up on the Dragon. Suddenly the Dragon slaps Gajeel and Lily out of the air and they hit the ground. Natsu and Happy back up. The Dragon swings itself around and looks at Wendy and Carla. The Dragon opens its mouth. "WENDY!" screamed Natsu. The Dragon begins to spuit black flames and purple lightning at Wendy. Wendy and Carla fall. "Oh No! Wendy" screamed Gildarts. Gildarts ran up to Wendy and check if she's alright. "IS SHE ALRIGHT?!" screamed Natsu. "This dosen't look good! She's injured bad!" screamed Gildarts. "How bad?" asked Natsu. "Critical! She might not make it!" screamed Gildarts. "How about Carla?" asked Happy. "She seem to be fine but she's out cold," said Gildarts. "YOU BASTARD!" screamed Natsu as he rushes into the Dragons face. Nay=tsu begins charging a roar. "ROAR OF THE FIRE LIGHTNING DRAGON!" screamed Natsu. Natsu shoots a huge fire and lightning blast at the Dragon. The roar is massive probally the biggest one Natsu as ever shot. The blast hits the huge dragon directly in the face. It injures the dragon but it still flying. The Dragon roars and then flips around and hits Natsu with its tail. Natsu and Happy fly into the ground. Natsu get back up. "I can't fly no more I'm out of magic Natsu," said Happy.

Gildarts runs over to Natsu. "Lets end this!" screamed Gildarts. Gildarts crouched and grabs Natsu by the legs. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" screamed Natsu. "You'll find out," said Gildarts. Gildarts begins to spin around and swing Natsu. Gildarts let go and Natsu is flying straight for the Dragon's mouth. Natsu begins to summon fire and Lightning all around him. Natsu flies right into the Dragons mouth and when he reachs the Dragons belly explodes all the fire lightning magic. The Dragon explodes and Natsu and Taluus begin to fall. Both of them hit the ground.

Suddenly buildings start to fade back in. The town of Magnolia is back. Natsu and Taluus lay on the ground. Gildarts checks both Natsu and Taluus. Natsu is fine but Taluus is dead.

At the Hospital

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, Makarov, Laxas and Mira lay. Makarov, Erza, Laxas, Mira and Galeel have minor injuries. Wendy has major injuries but she is ok. Natsu on the otherhand looks like a mummy and his whole body is wrapped up, but it is Natsu he'll be fine. Lucy comes up to Natsu and kisses the wraps of where his lips are. "I love you Natsu," said Lucy. "Mu Murr Murr," said Natsu. "Awwwww there in love," screamed Happy.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
